


Хорват Его Величества

by Acraloniana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana





	Хорват Его Величества

Капитан не высыпается. В последние дни он напоминает собственную тень, а кругам под глазами позавидует даже панда. Он плох на поле, плох на тренировках, ест в половину меньше положенного. Луке кажется, что он единственный, кто это замечает.  
Рамос ведёт себя как обычно — или хотя бы пытается. Шутит по-прежнему остроумно, обнимается с не меньшим рвением. Но стоит Модричу сделать ему пас, как тут же происходит что-то, из-за чего Лука и сам не может сконцентрироваться. На первый взгляд ничего экстраординарного. Капитан уверенно владеет мячом, словно родился прямо на футбольном поле. Его отбирают не чаще прежнего, да и сам фолит в пределах допустимого. Но микроскопические детали показывают, что с ним далеко не всё в порядке. И Лука удивлён, что этого никто не видит.  
Серхио не хочет говорить. Их отношения давно переросли во что-то большее, чем дружба партнёров про команде, не раз они делили постель, но Рамос, этот упёртый баран, ни в какую не собирался делиться тем, что его гложет. Либо отмалчивался, либо отшучивался, будто ничего и не происходило.  
_Знал бы он только, как это бесит._  
Лука подмечает эти мелочи и собирает словно пазл. Как дрожат у Серхио руки за завтраком. Как тот шарахается, если его окликнуть, когда он думает, что остался один. Как взгляд становится затравленным после неудачного паса, словно его изобьют сейчас до полусмерти. Как он, чёрт его побери, намеренно ищет одиночества и упорно делает вид, что всё хорошо. _Будто бы Лука слепой._ Но, похоже, вопреки здравому смыслу, ослепла вся команда и полный тренерский штаб.  
Он меньше говорит. Этот чёртов словесный генератор замолкает, как только в поле его зрения появляется Модрич. Можно было бы подумать, что он влюбился, но они давно расставили все точки над i. Что-то вроде друзей с привилегиями, хотя, конечно, в их отношениях было куда больше чувств, чем должно быть в таких случаях. Лука не переживал по этому поводу и уж тем более был уверен, что это не та причина, по которой капитан мог так себя вести. Уж в плане отношений тот был всегда предельно открыт. Ведь именно он тогда сделал первый шаг и произнёс то, на что бы Лука никогда не пошёл в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. _«Если ты меня пошлёшь или врежешь, я пойму, отступлю и больше никогда не подниму эту тему. Но, кажется, я люблю тебя, Лука Модрич»._  
Тот день должен был перевернуть всё, но этого не произошло. Сложно сказать, осознавал ли Серхио, к чему может привести его признание. Что, если бы хорват перестал воспринимать его как одноклубника? Это уже никогда не узнается. Потому что Лука мягко улыбнулся и кивнул, обнимая капитана и осторожно целуя в висок. Между ними почти ничего не изменилось, только времени стали больше проводить вместе — нерабочего.  
Не было свиданий, осторожных ухаживаний. Но этого и не требовалось — чай и Лука не кисейная барышня. И даже взаимного признания не было. Впрочем, объятия и поцелуи на поле говорили сами за себя — и вполне красноречиво.  
Он бы никогда не смог от этого отказаться.  
А пока следовало спасать капитана, пока он не наделал глупостей и не сломал им кропотливым трудом выстроенную игру.

У Модрича был ключ. Было бы странно, если нет. Капитан доверял ему всецело и запросто бы отдал даже пароль от сейфа, но Лука благоразумно отказался. Возможность прийти в любое время была ценнее всего остального. Пускай он ею не так уж часто и пользовался.  
Тишина давит на уши. Звук шагов тонет в высоком ворсе ковров. Только мерное тиканье старинных часов разносится по квартире. Оставалось надеяться, что Серхио дома. Было бы обидно проделать такой путь и не застать его. Но не дома Рамос ночевал крайне редко, и Лука без проблем обнаруживает его в спальной.  
На первый взгляд с ним всё в порядке. «Даже во сне притворяется», — мелькает мысль. Но лоб покрывает мелкая испарина, а сам Серхио ворочается и что-то шепчет почти беззвучно, будто песнь заучивая. Жаль, что Лука не умеет читать по губам.  
Наверняка это бы всё упростило.  
Капитан не просыпается, когда хорват садится с краю кровати, но тот и не спешит прерывать его беспокойный сон. С одной стороны, вот он, спит. Время ещё детское, так почему складывается впечатление, что по ночам Серхио Рамос делает что угодно, кроме «спать»?  
Лука ложится рядом и хочет обнять, но вспоминает реакцию капитана на себя в последние дни и не решается. Неужто он всё-таки был не прав, и проблема именно в нём? Что ж, Серхио придётся объясниться, потому что дальше так продолжаться не может. В один прекрасный день он попросту взорвётся как пороховая бочка. И дай бог, чтобы задело только их двоих.  
Лука не знает, что делать. Пробудить дремлющее зло или позволить выспаться? _Да только посмотрите на него, какое выспаться?_ Пока что он просто наблюдает, не беспокоя Серхио лишними прикосновениями. Капитан чертовски красив, даже в бессознательном состоянии. Даже в бреду. И если бы не эта ситуация, Лука сказал бы, что сумасшедше рад, что это счастье досталось именно ему. Не вслух, разумеется. Все, кому надо, и так знают. Но ментальное состояние капитана продолжает вызывать вопросы.  
За добрых полчаса, что Лука проводит здесь, ничего не меняется — кроме того, что пару раз чуть не получает рукой по лицу. Невольная мысль — неумышленный фол. Уклоняясь от удара в третий раз он решает, что терять уже нечего, хуже вряд ли кому станет, и подминает Рамоса под себя. Сердце того забилось чаще, да нет — колотилось так, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, пускай его обладатель до сих пор не пришёл в сознание. Прижатые к кровати руки дёрнулись, пытаясь сбросить нежданную тяжесть, но Лука не собирался поддаваться. Миссия «сделать капитана снова человеком» только началась.  
— Серхио, — он наклоняется к самому уху. Рамоса будто прошибает электрический заряд, но это помогает. На секунду он замирает, и Лука видит — просыпается. — Что с тобой?  
— Посмотрите-ка, _сам Хорват Его Величества снизошёл до меня_ … — сонно бормочет капитан.  
Если раньше Лука думал, что это у него не всё в порядке с головой, теперь стало понятно, что его тараканы — это ещё эталон нормальности. Какого ещё Величества, почему снизошёл? И что, самое главное, курит Рамос, что ловит такие приходы?  
— Рамос, ты вставать будешь? — осторожно интересуется он, не зная, чего ещё ожидать.  
— Ты мне нос сломал… — не открывая глаз, отвечает Серхио. Что ж, лунатизм может оправдать эти странности.  
— Если ты в ближайшее время не объяснишься, ей богу, на самом деле сломаю, — цедит хорват сквозь зубы и легонько хлопает его по щекам. — Чехо…  
Видеть, как с едва приоткрытых глаз спадает пелена наваждения и виднеется осознание происходящего, было занятно. Серхио нечасто можно застать таким беззащитным и искренним.  
— Лука?.. — Рамос приподнимается на локте и тут же откидывается назад, шипя и морщась. — Ты мне ногу отсидел.  
Модрич хмыкает и перекатывается на кровати. И нос сломал, и ногу отсидел. Как его такого только свет белый носит?  
— Может ещё и жить тебе не даю? — спрашивает он, пока Чехо приходит в себя и растирает затёкшую конечность. Взгляд снова становится отрешённым. Не хочет говорить. Нет уж, либо сейчас, либо… _сейчас_. Вариантов не было.  
— Если ты не скажешь, в чём дело… — шантаж мог стать неплохой попыткой, если бы нашлась хоть одна вещь, в которой Лука мог бы ограничить своего капитана. Но, к его счастью, не успел он даже договорить, Рамос кивнул задумчиво и притянул хорвата к себе.  
Наверное, стоило прийти в первый же день, когда показалось, что что-то не так.  
— _Ты настоящий_ … — неверящий шёпот у уха.  
— Ты даже не представляешь насколько.  
Серхио успокаивается медленно, но в такой непосредственной близости Лука уже чувствует в нём изменения. И расслабляется сам, скользя пальцами по взмокшей спине. Они и вправду давно не оставались наедине.  
— Ты меня на смех поднимешь… — смущённо говорит Чехо, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
Лука делает вид, мол ничего подобного, хоть и догадывается, что причина такого поведения — банально в кошмарах. Но Серхио должен выговориться.  
Он закрывает глаза, откидывается на подушку и на ощупь находит ладонь Луки. Вот он, их бесстрашный капитан, ищет поддержки в прикосновениях и боится насмешек. Это слишком неправильно. Нужно скорее вернуть его в нормальное состояние. Собранный, уверенный в себе Рамос был настоящим произведением искусства.  
Лука переплетает с ним пальцы и легонько сжимает, подталкивая начинать.  
— Я на поле. Кружится голова. Мокрый газон, чертовски скользкий. Но дождь уже кончился. Отвратительное время для финала. Мы на поле с Барсой. Артуро сбрасывает мяч прямехонько мне под ноги, а я пасую тебе. Слышу неодобрительный гул трибун и понимаю, что ты несёшься на меня. И тогда же вижу себя со стороны — в мерзкой сине-гранатовой форме и такой неправильной четвёркой на спине. Ты сбиваешь меня с ног — то ли потому, что я растерялся и застыл на месте, то ли нарочно. Я чувствую, как вертится мир вокруг, на губах металлический привкус. Похоже, ты всё-таки метил мне в лицо. Это фол — на жёлтую, но в руках судьи появляется красная карта. Ты стоишь надо мной надменно, губы кривишь в усмешке. И добавляешь, что я вечно тебе только мешаю. Вокруг становится тихо, словно игру поставили на паузу. Не слышно болельщиков, не видно других игроков. Есть только я со сломанным носом и ты с таким взглядом, будто я виноват во всём плохом, что когда-либо с тобой случалось. Ты молчишь, но это-то и убивает больше всего. И эта пытка продолжается до самого звонка будильника из ночи в ночь.  
Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Лука может и посмеялся, но причиной странности капитана в итоге оказался именно он. Пускай всего лишь его извращённая форма. В какой-то мере это было и его кошмаром — подвести самых близких, произвести ложное впечатление. Серхио выводит этот страх на новый уровень.  
— Я бы никогда так не поступил, — отвечает он, собравшись с мыслями. Именно это сейчас нужно услышать капитану. Наполниться уверенностью, что подобное невозможно. Лука сделает всё, чтобы Серхио в это поверил.  
Он вздыхает с облегчением, когда Рамос засыпает. Всего-то и нужно было поговорить с полчаса. Подумать только, насколько чувствителен он к кошмарам.  
Лука остаётся на ночь. Подумаешь, приедут вместе — не впервой. Но сон не приходит — слишком много мыслей в его светлой голове. Лёжа с закрытыми глазами, он думает, что не так себе представлял счастливую жизнь. А потом Серхио толкает его в бок, словно знает, о чём он думает. Хорват едва заметно улыбается, потирая ушибленное место.  
Наконец Лука позволяет снам затянуть себя в свой мир. Теперь его очередь проваливаться в пучину ночных страхов. Вот только он-то с ними давно породнился и уже мало представляет жизнь без них. Однако утро приносит лишь спокойствие и мысль, что, возможно, было бы неплохо съехаться, если кошмары уступают место спокойному сну, когда они засыпают рядом.  
— Слушай, а что ты имел ввиду, когда сказал «Хорват Его Величества»? — спрашивает Модрич, садясь в машину. Над этим вопросом он пару часов точно ломал голову, пока не мог уснуть.  
— Помнишь финал с Ливерпулем? Тогда Король лично поздравлял нас. Он и в моём сне был, ещё до начала матча появился на поле и среди всех игроков персонально выделил тебя. Наибольшего испанца из всех присутствующих. Это задело, знаешь ли.  
— Ты только Королю об этом не говори, — смеется Лука и повторяет фразу на хорватском. — А впрочем, мне нравится. Запиши меня так в телефоне.  
Рамос зыркает на него с подозрением, в памяти снова всплывают не самые приятные картины сна, но тёплая улыбка на лице Модрича тотчас их стирает из воспоминаний.  
— «Хорват Его Величества», — пародирует он и кривит губы. — Дай-ка мобильник. — Лука отдаёт телефон и защелкивает ремень безопасности, заинтересованно глядя на капитана. Тот прикусывает губу, листая контакты в поисках своего номера, и, быстро набрав какой-то текст, с усмешкой возвращает вещь хозяину. — Вот теперь переименую.  
В списке контактов Луки Модрича больше нет Серхио Рамоса. Зато теперь есть _Король_.


End file.
